Ask Berwald and Tiina
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Ask anything about Berwald and Tiina or their relationship. Note: I'm not accepted yaoi/yuri questions : Don't like don't read XD


A/N Sebenarnya fic ini ide gila bin nista bersama **Prucchi** pas di kelas HTN dimana selama kelompok lain presentasi, kita malah sibuk duduk di belakang sambil mojok entah nyari SuFin R 18 atau dengerin presentasi yang super duper ngebosenin. Agak OOC sih sebenarnya dan AU. Kalau yang nggak suka sama ini pairing mendingan kabur aja, nyaan~Gw malas cari ribut mumpung selesai UAS XD Btw ini AU fic dan rate M karena ada mentions of sexual things beserta benda-bendanya *what***  
**

**Ask Berwald and Tiina**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan Berwald Oxenstierna punyaku, nyaan~ *minum Heineken* #plak

Warning: R 18 stuff, genderbent, AU. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Mungkin ia tidak begitu terkenal dibandingkan teman-temannya seperti Alfred, Arthur, Matthias si kambing Denmark, apalagi si maniak Vodka bernama Ivan Braginski tetapi julukan diam-diam berbahaya sangat tepat untuk pria Swedia bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Ia adalah mantan Viking di masa lalu sekaligus terkuat dan mampu membunuh orang dengan tatapan maut yang berbahaya. Saat ini, Berwald meluangkan waktunya untuk melakukan wawancara bersama sang author. Pengakuan yang jujur, lugas, terpercaya dan singkat. Jarang-jarang Berwald jujur kalau bukan diberi Ramuan Kejujuran? (oke, abaikan saja hal ini)

**1. Mengapa Berwald sangat membenci kontrasepsi dan semacamnya ketika "ehem-ehem" bersama Tiina?**

Alasannya sudah jelas, kebanyakan pria mengganggap bahwa penggunaan kontrasepsi seperti kondom merupakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan tidak enak karena tidak nikmat ketika berhubungan. Rasanya itu juga berlaku untuk Berwald secara ia sangat tergila-gila dengan Tiina walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara gamblang. Saking tergila-gila dan nafsuannya, Berwald mengabaikan efek samping yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak menggunakan pengaman.

Kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi sembilan bulan kemudian nanti?

Tiina sendiri sudah berusaha memohon pada Berwald tetapi jawabannya adalah **tidak enak sama sekali dan menganggu**. Kalau dikasih oleh orang lain yang cemas dengan keadaan Tiina, pasti langsung dilempar ke tempat sampah benda itu. tidak peduli benda itu masih baru atau sudah lama.

**2. Mengapa Berwald pindah haluan menjadi straight?**

Ini sebenarnya wewenang author fanfiction ini (*plak*). Berwald berhenti menjadi _gay_ karena ia sudah menemukan belahan hatinya yang selama ini hadir di hidupnya secara perlahan-lahan yaitu Tiina Vainamoinen yang berkisar belasan tahun lebih muda darinya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Tiina, ia pernah berkencan bersama Matthias tetapi hanya sebagai pasangan main-main karena tidak berapa lama Matthias selingkuh dengan salah satu teman Berwald yang merupakan anggota girlband sehingga Berwald memutuskan untuk bertobat tetapi jatuh lagi.

Ketika bertemu Tiina, ia langsung jatuh cinta tetapi ia menahan hasratnya mengingat statusnya adalah homoseksual. Sayangnya semakin ia menahan perasaannya, gairah yang dimilikinya semakin berkobar dan membuat Berwald semakin gila.

**3. Mengapa Berwald mencintai Tiina (atau lebih tepatnya terlalu terobsesi kepadanya)?**

Berwald sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mencintai Tiina yang notabene jauh lebih muda darinya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam diri Tiina, mungkin karena Berwald menyukai seseorang yang polos dan manis, seperti Tiina. Bagi Berwald, Tiina begitu polos dan ceria serta meneduhkan hatinya yang sering suram. Walaupun pada awalnya Tiina merasa takut pada Berwald tetapi perlahan Tiina bisa memahami Berwald meski nafsu Berwald yang bergelora membuat Tiina agak takut.

Tetapi Tiina tahu jika Berwald mencintainya walaupun Berwald jarang mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

**4. Mengapa Berwald sering nafsuan kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Tiina?**

Menurut riset, pria sering sekali memikirkan "ehem-ehem" tujuh kali lebih banyak daripada wanita setiap harinya. Berhubung Berwald adalah pria maka wajarlah ia sering berpikir macam-macam (dalam artian lain) terhadap kekasihnya. Diam-diam ketika Tiina tidak ada, Berwald sering membaca buku R 18 _erotica_ dan tayangan R 18. Tanpa sadar ketika membaca atau menonton hal semacam itu, pikiran Berwald tertuju kepada Tiina. Ingin rasanya Berwald segera menerkam, mengigit, mencium dan memasuki Tiina dalam-dalam. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tiina ketika Berwald memasukinya.

Tetapi untuk sejauh ini masih dalam kategori gagal karena masih ada Tino yang siap memangil _sniper_ pada Berwald jika berani menyentuh adiknya sedikitpun.

**5. Mengapa Berwald sering dibilang dengan IKEA dan ABBA maniac oleh teman-temannya?**

Menurut pengamatan Berwald, itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar karena IKEA dan ABBA merupakan produk dari negaranya sendiri. Berwald menyukai IKEA karena produknya merupakan produk yang murah tetapi berkualitas tinggi (A/N Sumpah gw nggak dibayar buat promosi ) serta multifungsi mengingat tanah di Swedia sangat mahal. Kalau ABBA itu karena diam-diam Berwald suka berdisko gila-gilaan tanpa ada orang yang tahu tapi sialnya ada yang memergoki Berwald sedang menari-nari dengan lagu ABBA beberapa kali.

Saking tergila-gilanya dengan ABBA, ketika Tiina ngambek dan semua kaset ABBA miliknya dibuang ke tempat sampah ia membuat Tiina menangis dengan cara yang sebenarnya sepele tapi kena di hati.

Yaitu membuang boneka _moomins_ kesayangannya di tempat sampah atau yang lebih parah adalah mengecat boneka _moomins_ putih dengan warna hitam yang notabene dibenci Tiina.

**6. Mengapa Berwald suka dituduh nggak pedulian sama Tiina?**

Tampak luar ia seperti tidak peduli tetapi di dalam hatinya ia peduli. Ia peduli secara diam-diam dan orang yang dipedulikan olehnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Bahkan ketika Tiina keguguran ia hanya bisa diam di luar dan menangis di dalam hati karena kehilangannya, merasa gagal sebagai seorang pria.

Jika Tiina sedang di dalam keadaan _moody_, ia akan berpikir bahwa Berwald adalah pria kejam yang tidak berperasaan sama sekali. Bahkan karena sikapnya itu, Tiina menuduh Berwald sengaja ingin ia keguguran. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Berwald hanya bisa kalang kabut memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Tiina mengerti bahwa sebenarnya ia peduli kepadanya.

**7. Mengapa usia Berwald selalu lebih tua dari Tiina dan mukanya seperti orang tua?**

Sebenarnya di Hetalia sendiri memang lebih tua sedikit tetapi berhubung _author fanfiction_ ini terlalu banyak ide dan logika maka ia membuat beberapa kemungkinan bahwa diam-diam Berwald berusia sekitar tiga puluhan ke atas.

Dan sepertinya memang seharusnya Berwald JAUH lebih tua daripada Tiina mengingat wajah Tiina seperti anak-anak yang sangat _innocent_. Lagipula ini adalah AU dan semua bisa saja terjadi.

Kalau soal muka seperti orang tua, itu sama sekali kehendak Tuhan yang tidak bisa diubah oleh manusia. Wajah Berwald terlihat lebih tua karena pembawaannya yang dewasa dan dingin.

**8. Tiina: -menyerahkan kondom kepada Berwald- Aku ingin Ber pakai ini kalau ingin meneruskannya!**

Berwald menatap kondom tersebut dan meremukkan benda tersebut tepat di depan muka Tiina dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat. "Jangan berikan aku benda semacam ini lagi!" ancam Berwald dan _menggigit_ leher Tiina hingga berdarah.

Tiina terpaku dan tidak berani mengatakan satu patah kata pun di depan Berwald dan merasa sedih karena usahanya sama sekali sia-sia dan tidak berarti. Ini saatnya ia menghadapi resiko yang lebih besar dari ini yaitu kehamilan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Berwald menggerutu dalam hati dan merutuki kebodohan Tiina. Apa gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa benda terkutuk itu sangat menyebalkan dan tidak nikmat?

**9. Sejak kapan Berwald berpacaran dengan Tiina?**

Dalam versi non AU, Berwald berpacaran dengan Tiina ketika mereka kabur dari cengkeraman Matthias. Tetapi dalam versi AU, mereka berdua berpacaran ketika Tiina masih kelas 1 SMP dan Berwald sudah masuk dalam usia om-om. Masa pacaran mereka berdua pada dua tahun pertama berjalan mulus tanpa adanya hal aneh-aneh tetapi semakin lama Berwald makin menuntut lebih yang membuat Tiina ketakutan setengah mati seperti ajakan Berwald ke tempat-tempat berbahaya dan terlalu dewasa seperti klub malam, pub, hotel cinta dan sebagainya.

Ah, jadi menjelaskan terlalu panjang. Tetapi akhirnya mereka melangsungkan pernikahan ketika Tiina sudah lulus SMA. Itu pun sudah keadaan pernah disentuh oleh Berwald beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

**10. Menurut Berwald, Tiina sangat seksi apabila Tiina sedang apa?**

Apabila Tiina mengenakan lingerie imut dan seksi dengan warna transparan karena Berwald bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Tiina dengan jelas. Yang jelas lingerie tersebut harus mini dan celana dalamnya harus nyaris terlihat. Baginya Tiina terlihat lebih menggoda dan menggairahkan ketika memakai benda semacam itu serta membuat percintaan mereka berdua semakin indah.

Tipe lingerie kesukaan Berwald adalah bermodel kamisol dengan tali yang tipis.

Selain itu, Tiina juga terlihat seksi bila sehabis mandi dan telanjang di hadapannya. Tak sabar rasanya Berwald ingin menerkamnya. Gara-gara hal itu, Berwald rutin membelikan beberapa lingerie setiap ia pergi dinas dan tidak lupa dengan beberapa lembar celana dalam imut. Setelah ia membelinya, ia selalu menaruh benda itu di lemari kamar Tiina.

Keesokan harinya, Tiina mengamuk dan merasa malu. Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah.

**11. Apa daerah sensitif bagi Tiina?**

"Jangan bertanya seperti itu, _author_!" gerutu Tiina kesal dan menatap tajam Berwald yang mukanya sudah merah padam seperti orang mesum. Tiina merasa Berwald tahu mengenai dirinya luar dalam termasuk dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"P'yudara, b'bir, l'her," jawab Berwald tanpa ada rasa malu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia ingin membuat Tiina sedikit lebih malu dari biasanya. "D'n satu lagi, d'rah kewanitaan."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Tiina langsung menampar Berwald dengan wajah memerah dan meninggalkan Berwald. "Dasar pria mesum, _moi_!"

Bagi Berwald sendiri, itu bukan merupakan hal yang mesum melainkan wajar jika dikatakan oleh seorang pria. Wanita memang terlalu sensitif, pikirnya.

**12. Dimana **_**spot**_** favorit Berwald ketika bercinta dengan Tiina?**

Spot favorit? Tidak ada tempat yang khusus bagi Berwald dimana ia ingin melakukannya. Asalkan ada nafsu cinta yang menggebu-gebu saat itu maka semua rencananya jalan. Ia pernah melakukannya bersama Tiina di dalam mobil, di semak-semak mawar, di tempat tidur (ini sih pasti siapapun sering ya :P) dan yang paling sering adalah di hotel cinta yang berada di pinggiran kota. Yang pasti, wewangian erotis dan pakaian mini harus sudah ada dan tersedia ketika mereka bercinta. Lalu dengan begitu ia bisa _siap tempur_.

"Aku benci semua tempat!" keluh Tiina secara tiba-tiba. "Karena ada Ber di sampingku dan dia kasar!"

**13. Terkait dengan keluhan Tiina di nomor 12. Mengapa kalau bercinta, Berwald selalu kasar?**

"Aku t'dak kasar," jawab Berwald datar dan matanya menerawang. "Itu s'dah lembut s'kali."

Bagi Berwald, itu sudah sangat lembut dan berhati-hati tetapi bagi Tiina itu sangat menakutkan dan kasar mengingat tubuh Berwald yang jauh lebih besar daripadanya bahkan jika ia tertabrak Berwald ketika di tengah jalan—pasti Tiina langsung terjatuh dan luka. Dengan tinggi sekitar 182 cm (dan bisa juga bertambah) dan ukuran Mr. P sekitar 14-16 cm.

"Aku nggak mau tahu, _moi_!" Tiina terisak dan menangis di tempat tidur karena lagi-lagi Berwald melukai kewanitaannya. "Sakit, seperti diremas-remas!"

**14. Bagaimana pendapat Berwald mengenai Tiina ketika mereka berdua bercinta untuk pertama kali?**

Menurut Berwald, Tiina sangat manis dan alami serta gampang terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Tiina sangat lembut, tidak tersentuh sama sekali dan sensitif. Penghalang lembut Tiina dengan mudah ditembusnya hanya dengan sekali hentakan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk menjelajah seluruh bagian tubuh Tiina.

Lilin aromatik, sprei satin dan robekan pakaian dalam sebelum ia merenggutnya dari tubuh hangat Tiina. Rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada narkoba maupun minuman beralkohol. Tiina menemani malamnya menjadi malam terindah sekaligus memabukkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan malam itu.

"N'kmat," jawab Berwald setengah melamun dan tidak sadar ada Tiina yang menatapnya sangat marah. "S'ma sekali t'dak terlupakan."

**15. Mengapa Berwald suka merokok?**

Berwald suka merokok ketika ia berusia enam belas tahun. Itu juga karena diajak oleh Matthias dengan alasan gaya-gayaan. Pertamanya menolak, lama-lama tergoda dan bahkan kecanduan hingga sekarang. Dalam sehari ia bisa menghabiskan sebanyak lima batang dan jika Berwald sedang galau atau stress, satu kotak bisa habis.

Sejak Tiina hadir di dalam hidupnya, kebiasaan merokoknya berkurang secara perlahan bahkan setelah ia punya anak kandung dan anak angkat. Anaknya yang bernama Svea pernah batuk-batuk dikarenakan Berwald merokok di depannya sehingga Tiina mengusir Berwald dari rumah karena dianggap telah membahayakan anak kesayangannya.

"Ber nggak sayang Svea, _moi_!" Tiina mengeluh dan menggendong Svea yang berusia enam bulan dalam pelukannya. "Svea nggak tahan asap rokok!"

Gara-gara tidak ingin kehilangan Tiina, akhirnya ia terpaksa merokok di ruang kerjanya atau di luar rumah.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N Selesai ujian! Selesai perkara! YEAH! Oke, ini fic Su femFin based from Q and A tetapi hanya saja nggak pakai percakapan melainkan paragraf (tentu diusahakan untuk minim dialog). Pertanyaan ini terinspirasi oleh banyak fanart di pixiv, answer at tumblr, headcanon-headcanon dan lainnya. OOC, maaf ya : ) jangan diflame, please.

PS: Yang mau usul pertanyaan juga boleh tapi maksimal lima pertanyaan saja ya XD

**Next Chapter: Tiina (jadi tanyakan sesuatu kepadanya)**

Read and review , no flame again~


End file.
